Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 16
on a wasteland is four vultures Buzzy Ziggy Flaps and Dizzy who are bored and silly Buzzy yawns hey Flaps what are we gonna do Flaps i dont know what do you wanna do Ziggy i got it lets fly over to the east side of the jungle theyve always been a bit of action a bit of swining scene allright Buzzy aw come off it things are right dead overthere Ziggy you mean you wish they were they laugh Dizzy very funny Buzzy okay so what are we gonna do Flaps i dont know what do you want to do Buzzy look Flaps first i say what are we gonna do then you say i dont know what do you wanna do over and over lets do something Flaps okay what do you want to do Buzzy blimey there you go again the same all at once Ziggy ive got it this time ive really got it Buzzy you got it so what are we gonna do Dizzy hold it lads look whats coming our way and Mowgli enters their territory with Cubbi following him suddenly Grammi and Sunni find them Grammi Mowgli oh Cubbi thank goodness you found him Sunni we were worried Flaps hey what in the world is that Ziggy what a crazy bunch of looking bones Dizzy yeah and they ll walking about by themselves Buzzy so what are we gonna do Flaps i dont know het dont start that again Ziggy come on lads lets go have some fun with this little fella this little flockey and they fly down near Mowgli Grammi its vultures Flaps blimey hes got legs like a stork he does Buzzy like a stork but he got no feathers heh heh Mowgli go ahead laugh i dont care Sunni you birds should be ashamed of yourselves for picking on him like that Cubbi yeah hes a human not a stork Dizzy whats wrong with him Flaps i think we over did it Dizzy we were only having a little fun with the bloke Grammi and his feelings are really hurt bad its bad enough for him that he has to go back to the man village Ziggy oh were bloody sorry we had no idea we were only looking for something to do so we teased him to entertain ourselves Buzzy just look at him poor fella he must be down on his luck Flaps or he wouldnt be in our neighborhood Buzzy hey kid wait a minute we Mowgi just leave me alone Buzzy oh come on come on you look like you dont have a friend in the world Mowgli i havent Grammi were his only friends for now Dizzy perhaps he has a mother or a father Mowgli nobody wants me around Buzzy we know how you feel kid Flaps nobody wants us around either Cubbi so you guys are outcast Buzzy thats right mate so we found somebody who feels the same way we do we may look a little bit shappy but we have hearts Flaps and feelings too Buzzy and just to prove it you were gonna let you join our little group Flaps kid we would like to make an honorary vulture Mowgli thanks but i would rather be alone Buzzy now look kid everybody has got to have friends are we his friends were your friends were your friends were your friends to the bitter end to the bitter end when youre alone when youre alone who comes along who comes along to pluck you up when you are down when you are down outside looking in whos there to open the door thats what friends are for Buzzy come on kid we need a tenor whos always eager to extend a friendly claw thats what friends are for and when youre lost and in dire need whos at your side and lightening speed thunder crashes and Shere Khan passes through the tallgrass and sees that Mowgli is on the their territory were friends of every creature coming down the pike infact we never met an animal we did not like Buzzy you take it kid Mowgli did not like Vultures so you can see were friends indeed were friends indeed were friends indeed Buzzy take it easy lads steady steady Vultures youre staying in the jungle forever more Shere Khan thats what friends are for bravo bravo an extraordinary perfomance and thank you for detaining my victim and he enters the territory Sunni i got a bad feeling about this Grammi Flaps dont mention it your highness Shere Khan ha ha ha ha boo and the vultures fly back to their tree Dizzy lets get out of here Buzzy give me room run friend run Mowgli run why should i run Shere Khan why should you run wouldnt it be possible that you dont know who i am Cubbi who we know who you are alright youre Shere Khan Shere Khan precisly and you should know that everyone runs from Shere Khan and he places his claw on Mowglis chin but Mowgli pushes it away Mowgli you dont scare me i wont run from anyone Shere Khan ah you have spirit for one so small and such spririt is deserving of a sporting chance now im gonna close my eyes and count to ten it will make the chase more interesting for me one two three four and Mowgli runs to get the stick and Baloo Tummi and Zummi enter the territory Shere Khan youre trying my pateince five six seven eight nine ten and he jumps and roars as lightening flashes Cubbi look out but Baloo grabs Shere Khan by his tail and flops him to the ground Grammi Baloo Cubbi Tummi Zummi Zummi im glad you guys are not harmed Baloo run Mowgli run Shere Khan let go you big oaf and Shere Khan roars and chases Baloo who is still holding on to his tail Baloo take it easy hold it hold it whoa easy Buzzy hes got a tiger by the tail Flaps and he better hang on too Tummi oh i cant watch Shere Khans gonna rip Baloo to shreads and Shere Khan claws and bites Baloo Baloo ouch Mowgli take that you big bully Mowgli hits Shere Khan with the stick Cubbi give it to him Mowgli i got my sword take that you big bad jungle cat you he hits Shere Khan with his wooden sword Flaps let him have it hit him but that angers Shere Khan he bites the stick in half and chases Mowgli and Cubbi beats Shere Khan with his sword Cubbi im warning you tiger stay back but Shere Khan snaps at Cubbis sword and Cubbi scardly drops it and runs Zummi quick gummy berry juice time they drink it and hop Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof